


Drunken Ficlet: Dressed for Success

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p>￼<strong>consultingdepressive requested</strong>: Wardrobes: comparing their clothes, mocking them, holding up examples, bondage with clothing bits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Dressed for Success

John's definitely had women who wanted to see the uniform. He's perfectly aware that uniforms are _a thing_. He understands it conceptually, but it's never really been _his_ thing, any more than he'd be particularly turned on by Jeanette showing up with fingerpaints on her trousers and gum in her hair. It's an outfit he wears to work. It's _functional_.

Which is more or less how he feels until exactly—exactly the moment he walks in the door.

He stops. He's holding the post. He's very glad he doesn't drop it.

"What," he asks, and then stops.

"Oh, good, John, you're here," Sherlock says, adjusting his lanyard. "Pack a bag. We've got a case."

"You," John says, and then stops.

"Our flight's not until seven, but we will, of course, have to make a few stops on the way; the hat is entirely wrong." Sherlock looks down at his feet and sighs. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me with the boots, would you?"

"I," John says, and then stops.

Sherlock turns to look at him, then rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes, all right," he says. "Help me with the boots and then anything you want—while you're doing that, I'd better call about the hat—we'll pick it up on the way, let's see, better leave... oh, an hour, I think, to blow you in the shower, so we'll just have time to do it twice, assuming your refractory period is anything like what I've deduced from observation—can you remain hard at all after, or—no, that's probably too much to hope for." Sherlock puts his boot up on the table.

"Hurry, John," Sherlock says. "Canada needs us."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, basically I just wanted to put Sherlock in the [red serge](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Serge), because reasons.


End file.
